


Seasons Greetings

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Christmas, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Series, Stiles is overly enthused about Christmas, The TW calendar hates Derek a Christmas birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: Stiles is obnoxious with yelling "Merry Christmas!" and Derek isn't a fan of where his birthday falls on the calendar.





	Seasons Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for my Sterek Christmas Bingo, this one for the entry "Christmas greetings". I basically made Stiles me in this. Whoops, sorry not sorry. Happy holidays!!!

It was 12:01 am on November first, the pack Halloween party still going with make-up smeared and wigs askew and the humans most if not all the way to drunk when Stiles paused the music, bellowing out a "Happy Christmas season!" before allowing Bobby Pickett to continue describing the Monster Mash. Derek should've known right then and there what he'd been in for over the next two months, only he was too naive to realize it.

Because Stiles was apparently nuts about Christmas, a fact that became obnoxiously clear with every conversation. His voicemail was changed to " _Merry Christmas! Leave a message or whatever, I don't care. Happy holidays!_ " He answered every phone call with "seasons greetings!" He left every room, building, discussion, or call with a "have a happy holidays!", even adding a "ho ho ho!" when it was apparent the other person celebrated Christmas.

It made Derek wanna throttle the bastard.

Not that he had anything against Christmas or Stiles' enthusiasm of the holiday. Hell, Stiles' over-the-top behavior when it came to it was almost expected, the guy never really doing anything halfway. But the constant "Merry Christmas!" and "happy holidays!" that Derek saw practically everywhere were a reminder of how very ignored his own special day was. After all, hard to feel happy and singled out in a positive way when he had to share his birthday with Jesus--allegedly anyway.

But he never complained or pointed it out or even told anyone his birthday was coming up. He never had. As far as anyone in the pack knew, Derek just magically gained a year in his age at some random point in the twelve month span and they somehow missed it. Everyone knew he didn't like making a big deal out of things, especially when it came to making himself the center of attention--since "center of attention" generally meant "focus of the hunters"--so no one ever asked when exactly his birthday was or why they didn't celebrate.

Except maybe Lydia, but that was more out of offense that she'd been denied the chance to plan a party.

But more than not wanting to draw attention to himself was Derek's utter refusal to dampen Stiles' spirit in any way, shape, or form. Nothing brought more joy to Derek than seeing it reflected on Stiles' face, seeing the way it made his eyes twinkle and nose wrinkle and grin split his face so wide it had to hurt. He'd skip a million birthdays if it meant seeing that big cheesy smile on Stiles' face as he excitedly told someone to have a Merry Christmas or happy Hanukkah.

So when Derek opened his loft door the morning of December 25th, finding Stiles beaming at him on the other side with his arms laden down with boxes wrapped in colorful paper, he was fully expecting another loud cry of "Merry Christmas", quite possibly the loudest of them all given the fact it was the actual day.

Only, instead, Stiles bounced on his toes and gave a boisterous "happy birthday!", making Derek glad no one else lived on the same floor as him.

Then he did a double take.

Because half the presents Stiles was holding were wrapped in birthday paper, not Christmas. Because Stiles had wished him a "happy birthday" rather than a "Merry Christmas". Because Stiles actually knew that they day held more significance for Derek than trees, lights, gifts, and food.

He went through a myriad of emotions, all within a moment or two: surprise, touched, confusion, suspicion, happiness, confusion again. He settled on the final one, frowning at the other man and crossing his arms over his chest. "How'd you know it was my birthday?"

Stiles shrugged as best he could with his arms full, still smiling. "Saw it on your license when my dad was investigating you for possibly murdering your sister."

Right. Of course.

Derek scowled harder, part of him wondering why the hell Stiles had been involved in said investigation and why he'd been prying into Derek's life like that, only to realize... it was _Stiles_. That was kind of what he did.

Then again, when it came to more sensitive subject matters and things one _really_ wanted to keep secret, Stiles wouldn't touch it unless given permission. He knew where the line was and never crossed it. It was something Derek liked about the guy, the respect he had for the feelings of those around him.

One of many things he like anyway.

He shoved the thought aside, still scowling at the guy, huffing through his nose. "You never apologized for that, by the way. Or for the other time I was accused of murder."

"Okay, that time in the school was Scott, not me, and we thought you were dead," Stiles argued, pointing at Derek as the gifts rested on his forearms, and Derek gave him a blank look. "And two, I really am sorry. And I wanna make it up to you." He waggled the presents back and forth and Derek gave them a cursory once over.

"There better be cake included in there."

Stiles glanced down at them, frowning. "Well, no. Sorry. But I have something better."

Derek cocked an eyebrow, silently calling bullshit, but never spoke the words out loud. Mainly because he couldn't. Because Stiles had moved the gifts aside, leaned closer, and kissed him.

Both eyebrows raised at that, Derek inhaling sharply in surprise as sparks passed from Stiles' lips to his. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined that happening between the two of them, only he never quite came up with that exact scenario, nor had he imagined the soft smile Stiles gave him when he pulled back or the twinkle in his eye or the way both of their hearts were pounding wildly out of control.

"Happy birthday, Derek," he stated lowly and Derek smiled right back at him. 

"Merry Christmas, Stiles," he replied just as quietly before grabbing hold of the younger man's stupid gray striped hoodie and hauling him inside the loft.

They never got cake and it was hours before Derek opened gifts of any description, but he didn't mind. He still had a very merry, happy day.


End file.
